One-of-a-kind Walker
by GotHimASandwich
Summary: Sophia is one of a kind...in the sense that she is the only walker known so far to retain any intelligence. When Michonne goes in for the kill, she screams not to kill her, which stuns the group. Are they going to kill her, or keep her and make herself useful to ward off other walkers?


**A/N: I had a pretty cool idea. What if a walker retained some of their intelligence, some bit of their former selves? They could talk, and retain information. What would the group do if they came across a walker that actually talked back? Well, you're about to find**** out.**

* * *

Walker's POV

My name is Sophia...at least, I think that was my name. I don't remember too much. Last memory that plays in my head, was the night my little sister died...the night _they_..._WE_ came to life. My mama, papa, and I were watching the news. Some virus infecting the whole world, just the humans, though. Animals seemed uninfected, for now. My little sis came stumbling in, just an itty-bitty thing clutching her teddy. It wasn't well-lit, so we didn't notice her dead eyes and clay-colored skin broken in places. She came up to me, and I heard an unusual sound coming from her. But, by the time I turned to look, she had grabbed my arms, and bit me. We knew, at that point, that my little sister, little Darleena, was one of them. And now I was going to be just like them. My daddy shot her before he could blink, and turned the gun on me. I could feel my body burning, I was going to turn soon. I turned to tell them I loved them, and bolted from our little house in the country. I just ran until I could no longer know why I was running, and just collapsed on the floor in the wooded area. In the distance, I could hear a woman scream...It felt like I knew who it was, but I couldn't place it. One shotgun blast, then another. And silence. I laid there, I could feel every cell in my body dying, my time was coming.

I closed my eyes, and that was the last I remember, before waking up and feeling an insatiable hunger.

I began doing what my body wanted..._needed_ to do. Wander. Wander and walk until someone kills me. Many nights came and went, and all I did was walk. Sure, I ate a couple of people here and there, but I'm just trying to survive. I hear something coming in the distance, sounds like a vehicle. My feet instantly turn towards the noise and follow it. I don't know how long it's been, but I found myself in a small town with a herd I've been with since I turned. I see people...living people running in and out of buildings. Then two of them, one with a crossbow and another with a long blade, start killing us off. I step backwards...I've never done that before, run away from humans. I usually went after them, to try to fill the appetite that was bestowed on me the night my sister... I hear swishes of bolts crunching into the skulls of my fellow walkers, I hear the 'SHINK' of that dark-skinned woman slicing heads as if it were no effort. They both face me, that woman starts coming after me, dragging that blade of her's on the dirt road. I stumble and fall backwards. Here it comes, the moment I've been waiting and dreading since I woke up as a walker. It is inches from my head when my arms fly up to protect my face.

"Don't kill me!" I scream. I never screamed before, hell I've never talked before. Never tried. She stopped, and her friends all eye-balled me. The man with the crossbow came up to me, grabbed me by my neck...good thing I can't breathe or I would've been suffocated.  
"What'd you say, walker?" He growled at me. He looked menacing, hate in his eyes as he stared into my lifeless ones.  
"Don't kill me.." I closed my eyes, waiting for my existence to come to an end, once and for all.

I hear the man with the crossbow call out to another of his group, "Rick, we got a problem. This walker...it's, it's talkin'!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this story. It's not really having anything to do with the main ****group, but they will be in here every now and them. The only character I own is Sophia the Walker. Everything else belongs to AMC. Let me know how you like the story, and if you want more.**


End file.
